1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilated face guard devices and, more particularly, to a modular, adjustable “half helmet” design for such a face guard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a When participating in outdoor activities such as jogging, bike riding, walking, or just plain sitting on the porch, nothing puts a damper on things like the influx of mosquitos, moths, flies and other flying insects. Area foggers, bug lights, candles and the like provide some relief, but they are effective in one specific area only and do nothing for the person who moves around. If an insect repellent is used, they should not be used around the face, eyes, and mouth, and even if they were, they do not stop the errant insect from flying into one's mouth or eyes. Additionally, many activities such as bike riding, motorcycle riding, and the like, subject the participant to flying debris, dirt and the like which can hit the participant in the face.
Consequently, a need exists a need for a means by which people can be protected from insects, dirt, dust and flying debris, while participating in outdoor activities.